1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racquet and ball games such as tennis and more particularly to a high precision targeting system that helps athletes and other game participants such as tennis players improve. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a high precision targeting system in the form of a game that helps tennis players improve their skills and wherein the game includes a container that provides various components to the player including game instructions, suggested layouts or maps for different selectable games, and a temporary marking material that enables a player to add temporary markings to a tennis court or other game court (that could also provide permanent boundary markings), the markings providing score areas that provide points to the player that hits the particular area with the tennis ball during the game.
2. General Background of the Invention
When it comes to teaching and learning tennis, current target systems don't allow live tennis action because they either provide court obstructions, and/or interfere with the integrity of the bounce of the ball. In addition, most target systems don't allow for quick, positive reinforcement and feedback of the skills the student is trying to learn. This can lead to student boredom, frustration, and a high “drop-out” rate.
The tournament process often discourages young people who continue with tennis lessons and play in tournaments. Such tournaments have lengthy downtime between matches. In addition to long days sitting and watching instead of playing tennis, the majority of these young players fall into a consolation bracket, a form of negative feedback.
Many systems have been patented that relate generally to practicing the game of tennis. The following such U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,504,912; 4,045,422 No-line tennis court, 4,592,547 tennis practice and game apparatus; 4,948,372; 5,709,620; 5,816,953; 6,077,176; 6,135,456; 6,648,780 Tennis training device; 2004/0157686.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/1057686 discloses an evaluation system for tennis skills using target zones with a point system for grading the tennis skills of a tennis player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,620 discloses a tennis court training target assembly with two-dimensional targets strategically placed to teach tennis skills.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,953 discloses an interactive system for training in tennis where various colors are placed on sections of the court to provide selected targets and evaluations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,176 discloses a tennis court trainer where removable targets are placed on the court.